interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Tractato de un Constitution pro Europa
=Tractato de un Constitution pro Europa= =Treaty establishing a Constitution for Europe= Contentos Contents *Preambulo *Preamble *Part I **Title I: Definition and objectives of the Union **Title II: Fundamental rights and citizenship of the Union **Title III: Union competences **Title IV: The Union's institutions and bodies ***Chapter I: The institutional framework ***Chapter II: The other Union institutions and advisory bodies **Title V: Exercise of Union competence ***Chapter I: Common provisions ***Chapter II: Specific provisions ***Chapter III: Enhanced cooperation **Title VI: The democratic life of the Union **Title VII: The Union's finances **Title VIII: The Union and its neighbours **Title IX: Union membership *Part II—The Charter of Fundamental Rights of the Union **Preamble **Title I: Dignity **Title II: Freedoms **Title III: Equality **Title IV: Solidarity **Title V: Citizens' rights **Title VI: Justice **Title VII: General provisions governing the interpretation and application of the charter *Part III—The Policies and Functioning of the Union **Title I: Provisions of general application **Title II: Non-discrimination and citizenship **Title III: Internal policies and action ***Chapter I: Internal market ****Section 1: Establishment and functioning of the internal market ****Section 2: Free movement of persons and services *****Subsection 1: Workers *****Subsection 2: Freedom of establishment *****Subsection 3: Freedom to provide services ****Section 3: Free movement of goods *****Subsection 1: Customs union *****Subsection 2: Customs cooperation *****Subsection 3: Prohibition of quantitative restrictions ****Section 4: Capital and payments ****Section 5: Rules on competition *****Subsection 1: Rules applying to undertakings *****Subsection 2: Aid granted by Member States ****Section 6: Fiscal provisions ****Section 7: Common provisions ***Chapter II: Economic and monetary policy ****Section 1: Economic policy ****Section 2: Monetary policy ****Section 3: Institutional provisions ****Section 4: Provisions specific to Member States whose currency is the euro ****Section 5: Transitional provisions ***Chapter III: Policies in other areas ****Section 1: Employment ****Section 2: Social policy ****Section 3: Economic, social and territorial cohesion ****Section 4: Agriculture and fisheries ****Section 5: Environment ****Section 6: Consumer protection ****Section 7: Transport ****Section 8: Trans-European networks ****Section 9: Research and technological development and space ****Section 10: Energy ***Chapter IV: Area of freedom, security and justice ****Section 1: General provisions ****Section 2: Policies on border checks, asylum and immigration ****Section 3: Judicial cooperation in civil matters ****Section 4: Judicial cooperation in criminal matters ****Section 5: Police cooperation ***Chapter V: Areas where the Union may take coordinating, complementary or supporting action ****Section 1: Public health ****Section 2: Industry ****Section 3: Culture ****Section 4: Tourism ****Section 5: Education, youth, sport and vocational training ****Section 6: Civil protection ****Section 7: Administrative cooperation **Title IV: Association of the overseas countries and territories **Title V: The Union's external action ***Chapter I: Provisions having general application ***Chapter II: Common foreign and security policy ****Section 1: Common provisions ****Section 2: The common security and defence policy ****Section 3: Financial provisions ***Chapter III: Common commercial policy ***Chapter IV: Cooperation with third countries and humanitarian aid ****Section 1: Development cooperation ****Section 2: Economic, financial and technical cooperation with third countries ****Section 3: Humanitarian aid ***Chapter V: Restrictive measures ***Chapter VI: International agreements ***Chapter VII: The Union's relations with international organisations and third countries and union delegations ***Chapter VIII: Implementation of the solidarity clause **Title VI: The functioning of the Union ***Chapter I: Provisions governing the institutions ****Section 1: The institutions *****Subsection 1: The European Parliament *****Subsection 2: The European Council *****Subsection 3: The Council of Ministers *****Subsection 4: The European Commission *****Subsection 5: The Court of Justice of the European Union *****Subsection 6: The European Central Bank *****Subsection 7: The Court of Auditors ****Section 2: The Union's advisory bodies *****Subsection 1: The Committee of the Regions *****Subsection 2: The Economic and Social Committee ****Section 3: The European Investment Bank ****Section 4: Provisions common to Union institutions, bodies, offices and agencies ***Chapter II: Financial provisions ****Section 1: The multiannual financial framework ****Section 2: The Union's annual budget ****Section 3: Implementation of the budget and discharge ****Section 4: Common provisions ****Section 5: Combating fraud ***Chapter III: Enhanced cooperation **Title VII: Common provisions *Part IV—General and Final Provisions *Protocols and Annexes *Final Act *Declarations 'Bold text'